


Come As You May

by abcsupercorp



Series: AU  stories [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrowverse - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Multi-Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, SuperCorp, bioquake, skimmons - Freeform, some fitzsimmons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: "Are you into Lena?" Waverly asked."What?" Kara asked, caught off guard."You are always with her" Waverly commented."I mean, she's really cute, and really really pretty-" Kara caught herself, she looked over and knew Waverly and Daisy were laughing their asses off, "oh God"





	Come As You May

**Author's Note:**

> a cute au story based off of the X-Men School.
> 
> This is heavily fluff/humor based due to the fact we are getting SG back this next couple of days and it's going to be heavily angst'd filled. (which I am not ready for). This MIGHT have a little angst, becos who doesn't like angst in their life? anyways, enjoy. A lot of Headcanons and CrackShips too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Fitzsimmons and StaticQuake but I also really like BioQuake. So we'll just see how this story plays out.

Alex and Kara pulled up to Hudson's School for the gifted and talented, a school that recruited not only people with powers, but also anyone they saw could be a potential help to either SHIELD, The D.E.O, or Black Badge, in the future. It was Kara's first year there and Alex's 3rd. Kara's friend Daisy, was sitting in the back. It was also, her first year.

"Alex, are you sure I'll fit in here?" Kara asked as she fiddled with her fingers. Alex turned her head and placed a hand on Kara's shoulder.

"Yes, of course you will, Kara. Nobody is going to treat you any different just because you're-" Kara cut her off.

"A freak" Kara said softly. 

"Hey" Daisy said from the back, "You are not a freak, Kara Danvers"

"Easy for you to say," Kara replied, "you're normal"

"I told you Kar. Inhumans develop powers at a slower rate. You and I are no different" Daisy tried to reassure her. 

"Daisy, I love you but I don't know" Kara mumbled softly. 

"Okay, no more sad talk Kara, let's go unload your boxes" Alex commented. The two younger girls got out of the car and Alex opened her trunk. 

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Kara began as she and Daisy loaded a luggage cart with their things they packed, it wasn't a lot, just enough for the school year and maybe Christmas break. "Daisy, Waverly and I are going to be rooming with 3 sophomores?" 

"Yes, it saves room for the school and they're kind of like your guide to through the first year" Alex said as she closed her trunk, "You three have always been roomed together, even at Bankstone. Now you just share with three other girls"

"Who are they?" Kara asked. Alex shrugged.

"Isn't Waverly the one who gets Intel quicker?" Alex asked. Kara nodded as she pulled out her phone and called up Waverly.

"Hello?" Waverly said.

"Hey! Daisy and I are here, and I'm just wondering if you got our room number?" Kara asked.

"Of course I did" Waverly replied, the tone of her voice made Kara picture Waverly rolling her eyes. "Room 325 East" 

"we're on our way, love you" Kara said.

"love you too, bye" Waverly replied hanging up. Kara hung up and turned her head,

"She found our room" Kara said.

"great, see you two at lunch, bye" Alex said, walking off.

"No wait, aren't you going to-" Kara stopped herself as she saw Alex meet up with Wynonna. "help us"

She sighed and faced Daisy, "well Skye" Kara said, calling Daisy by her other name, "guess it's just us"

"isn't it always?" Daisy joked back. Kara laughed as she and Daisy pushed the luggage cart to the room. 

* * *

When they arrived to the room, they met up with Waverly. 

"Hey!" Kara said as she hugged her, "have you met our roommates?"

"No, but we're about to now" Waverly replied. Daisy took their room key from her pocket and unlocked the door. Sitting on the bed, reading, was a girl with black hair, another girl was sitting on the couch on her computer, a red head and on the counter, was another girl, brunette, reading a chemistry book. 

"Oh, hello, you must be the newbies. I'm Jemma, and that's Lena and Nicole" Jemma said as she looked up from her book. 

"I'm Kara, this is Daisy and Waverly" Kara told them. Lena looked over and Kara felt something reel her in the second she laid eyes oh her. 

  
_ 'oh boy'  _ Kara thought to herself,  _ 'I am SO screwed'  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENJOY

**Author's Note:**

> Read and Enjoy.


End file.
